Cuentas
by Monogat.su
Summary: Charlie está pensando en los primeros bocetos de su gran idea para recapacitar demonios, pero sus padres le dicen por milésima vez que debe mejorar su temperamento para tratar a los que algún día serán sus esclavos. Como Charlie no puede cambiar por si misma, se verá obligada a cambiar, a evolucionar.


**Cuentas**

_Personajes: VivziePop_

_Historia: SoomiPinks_

.

Capitulo Unico

.

.

**–Charlotte... –**habló de forma suave la hasta ahora reina del infierno, Lilith.

Para Charlie era muy extraño que su madre hablara de esa forma, tan reservada con ella. Al conocer los origines de su madre, se podría esperar todo de menos timidez.

**–¿Sucede algo, madre? –**la joven rubia se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras hacía garabatos en un pedazo de papel suspendido en el aire con sus poderes. Ella pensaba en cómo hacer que la población del infierno no sufriera ante la inminente masacre anual.

¿Un hospital?

¿Una droga?

_¿Un hotel?_

Cuando esa última idea cruzó por su mente sintió como era elevada con delicadeza, dejando los planos, a pesar de su madre le llamaba, era otra fuerza la que la mantenía suspendida, era su padre.

El Rey del inframundo.

**–Ven conmigo. –**Dictaminó la demonio a su hija.

Charlie aún estaba siendo llevada por el poder de su padre y al ritmo de Lilith. La joven rubia pensaba mil y un cosas antes de encontrarse con ellos, es cierto; eran su familia desde que nació, sin embargo, pasaban muy poco tiempo con ella si no fuera por las lecciones de cómo ser una futura reina.

El silencio estaba impregnado en el ambiente de ambas mujeres, haciendo que la chica hablara de nuevo:

**–¿Mamá?**

**–…–** El obtener el absoluto silencio de su madre provocó en ella un leve escozor.

**–Mam–** antes de intentar repetir Charlie sintió detenerse y la energía de su padre siendo diluida poco a poco, permitiendo que pudiera bajar lentamente.

**–Charlie… –**masculló Lilith, haciendo que el corazón de su hija se expandiera, muy pocas veces su madre le llamaba por el nombre que ella había elegido para sí misma, siempre le llamaba Charlotte.

**–…–**

**–Sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, este mundo me consume y me lastima –**a pesar de conocer los increíbles dotes actorales de su madre, Charlie reconoció un verdadero dolor en sus palabras, sin embargo, remarcó orgullosa**– pero éste es el mundo que elegí, no ser una esclava.**

**–Mamá, conozco tu historia –**respondió la joven, pero la mirada triste en los ojos blancos de la mayor la hizo callar.

**–A pesar de todo, a pesar de las angustias que me das al ser "diferente", te amo mucho como para dejarte ir.**

**–No sé a qué viene esto, Lil –**susurró Charlie, reconoció ser llamada "diferente" por ella, porque es verdad, el infierno es un castigo eterno, donde se debe sufrir.

Pero ella, siendo lo que es, desea felicidad.

La felicidad de otros.

**–Sin embargo, tendré que hacerlo. –**Repuso con la mirada afilada hacia la enorme puerta en la que encontraban y hasta unos pocos momentos había pasado desapercibida por la princesa.

**–No sé qué pasa, mamá… –**dijo con gesto ligeramente asustado al ver como la enorme puerta se abría hacia dentro, encontrando la habitación a la que nunca había entrado antes.

_El estudio de su papá._

Recuerda el severo castigo que sufrió hace años por acercarse a ese lugar, ¿qué es tan importante para que sus dos padres estén juntos?

**–Charlotte… –**escuchó la intensa y elegante voz de su padre.

Lucifer, el amo de las tinieblas, el traidor original, el ser más poderoso del inframundo. Pronto las rubias se acercaron, Charlie tomó asiento en un mueble frente a él y Lilith se quedó de pie, estática.

Su mirada serpentil pasaba por el rostro de su hija, tan hermosa como su madre, pero con el temperamento de un maldito ángel. No podía evitarlo, era su hija, pero si él mismo no hubiera estado presente en el ritual de nacimiento, acompañando a su amada; tendría muchas dudas si esa joven era parte de su estirpe.

Al ver la mirada interrogante de Charlie, Lucifer no hace más que cerrar los ojos y suspirar con gesto de cansancio. La ama, la ama como cualquier padre ama a un hijo, sin importar que sea un humano o el maldito rey del infierno.

**–Ya sabes que no me siento cómodo con tu comportamiento hacia los demás –**expresó la serpiente, provocando que la mirada de la pequeña rubia cambie lentamente, de arrugar un poco el rostro hasta prácticamente fruncir el ceño.

**–Padre, no le hago daño a nadie…–**exclamó la chica.

**–Ese es el punto –**arremetió el demonio**– al ser parte –**cortó para pensar por unos segundos en palabras que no fueran tan hirientes **–de nuestra familia, debemos herir, mutilar y matar.**

**–Yo no quiero eso –**respondió con el rostro aun marcado, girando la cabeza en búsqueda del apoyo de su madre, encontrándola con el rostro completamente serio.

**–Tu padre tiene razón, te amamos demasiado y nadie puede sentirse con el poder de lastimarte.**

**–Ellos son mi gente, nací aquí; esto es todo para mí –**exclamó Charlie con los ojos brillantes.

Oh no.

Lilith y Lucifer podían masacrar a comunidades enteras de demonios sin ningún reparo, ahora, si ven a su pequeña fresa con crema llorar, es algo que no podían soportar, pero ésta vez no. Se mantuvieron fuertes, así como Charlie utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derramar lágrimas a costa de su linaje.

**–Pensarás diferente cuando llegues al trono, pero por ahora debes mejorar un poco tu carácter. –**Finalizó el rubio con el gesto imperturbable, sin escuchar las quejas de su hija.

**–Falta mucho para eso papá, talvez nunca suceda. –**Exclamó la joven, haciendo que tanto él como su esposa se vieran a los ojos.

No, eso no es verdad.

Hasta al demonio más fuerte le toca pagar las cuentas.

**–Sé que tu amiga... –**volvió a hablar moviendo su mano derecha esperando recordar el nombre de la chica, escuchando a su esposa un suave _"Vaggie"_ **–Vaggie, intenta ayudarte con tu débil temperamento.**

**–No le hagas nada a Vaggie. –**Ordenó con furia mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.

_–"Al fin un gesto Magne" –_pensó Lucifer sonriendo hacia sus adentros. No todo estaba perdido.

**–No es nuestra intención, Charlotte. –**Manifestó Lilith con el rostro impávido, haciendo que la chica dejara su gesto demoniaco.

**–Sin embargo, ella no es suficiente para que haya cambios favorables en ti –**antes de que Charlie regresara a quejarse el demonio levantó la palma en señal de que lo dejara seguir hablando **–así que buscamos a alguien más.**

**–¿Qué? –**preguntó la chica sin entender, para que unos segundos después una sombre negra se posicionara junto a su padre, lo primero que la hizo reaccionar fue su sonrisa.

Su macabra sonrisa.

Estar prácticamente encerrada en un enorme castillo no le impedía saber de los demás demonios del inframundo, con Veggie y Angel escapaban de vez en cuando para conocer cómo vivían los demás para encontrar formas de ayudarles, aunque no lograra nada significativo.

Encontrando varios carteles de él:

Ese demonio que la miraba como si fuera a despedazarla y comerla.

**–Luci, que gusto es volver a verte –**saludó con una enorme sonrisa socarrona mientras él y su padre se saludaban de manos, como si fueran caballeros.

**–Ciertamente, no opino lo mismo; Alastor.** –Enfatizó su padre en el _¨no¨_ mientras se soltaba del demonio ciervo con elegancia. El no hizo más levantar esa enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados para acercarse a la reina, todo mientras Charlie se mantenía estática.

**–Lilith, cada día más bella –**masculló en amago de tomar la mano de la rubia mayor para besarla, encontrando que su propia mano fue envuelta en llamas, producto del poder de Lucifer **–tranquilo hombre, sólo quiero saludarla.**

**–No estás aquí para ¨saludar¨ –**espetó el demonio con odio milimétricamente notable.

**–¡Oh, cierto! –**respondió como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, rápidamente se convirtió en una sombra para acercarse a Charlie con su aún enorme sonrisa.

Ésta vez fue más rápido que Lucifer, tomando la mano de la princesa para besarla delicadamente, haciendo que el corazón de Charlie palpitara a mil por hora.

Si fue por el beso o por la repentina aparición de él, no lo sabía con certeza.

**–Tú...**

**–¡Yo! –**exclamó con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

**–Eres el demonio de la Radio... –**susurró la rubia, haciendo que sus padres se vieran entre sí por saber de él, nunca lo mencionaron en casa hasta hoy.

**–Me siento muy honrado de su majestad sepa de mi existencia –**dijo mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia tosca para luego susurrar en un tono incomprensible para ella **–nos llevaremos muy bien...**

**–Mide tus palabras Alastor, no hablas con una cualquiera, hablas con mi hija. –**Amenazó el rey mientras unos grandes cuernos de cabra sobre salían de su rubia cabeza. Alastor entendió el mensaje y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de la joven.

Charlie vio como su sonrisa disminuía, pero la mirada roja como la sangre continuaba sobre ella:

**–Padre, ¿qué significa esto? ¿porque está el demonio de la Radio aquí? –**preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, el cual se agrandó al escuchar la risa maquiavélica y cierta forma atrayente de Alastor. Al ver que Lucifer estaba en un letargo silencioso de odio contra el pelirrojo su madre contestó:

**–Ya que no puedes dejar de ser blanda por ti misma, alguien te enseñará a serlo.**

**–¡Yo, por supuesto! –**exclamó de forma animada ante la mirada atónita de Charlie.

**–¿Mi qué? –**repuso aun en estado de parálisis.

**–¡Tu maestro! ¡Creo que hace falta que te limpies los oídos de vez en cuando! –**exclamó con una de sus tantas sonrisas para luego hacer ese gesto incomprensible de antes** –¿serás una buena alumna?**

Charlie tragó grueso y se sonrojó, acaso...

_¿Eso fue un coqueteo?_

...

_50 años antes:_

_En una lucha encarnizada se encontraban dos poderosos seres, utilizando todos sus poderes y armas para eliminar a su oponente. Esto se estaba complicando para uno de ellos, Lucifer pensó en alguna estratagema para finalmente noquear a Alastor._

_Porque sin importar cuantas veces lo matara, siempre volvía a la vida _–si es que a su existencia en el infierno se le podría llamar vida–_. Después de días de inconmensurables peleas, llegaron finalmente a los puños._

_Lucifer golpeaba como un boxeador profesional, sin embargo, Alastor tenía la ventaja al recodar __técnicas de combate cuando fue un soldado humano de la Primera Guerra Mundial._

_Y lo que esperaba Lucifer, no tardó en suceder:_

_**–... –**Magne no podía hablar, estaba respirando profunda y dolorosamente por las heridas, mientras Alastor estaba allí, de pie junto al _"demonio más poderoso"_ de todo el infierno._

_**–Fue divertido, muy... divertido –**masculló el ciervo mientras apretaba su abdomen con las manos, él también estaba hecho un asco, pero ganó._

_Le ganó a Lucifer._

_**–Lo que buscas, no lo encontrarás de ésta forma –**dirigió sus palabras a Alastor, quién lo miraba con condescendencia._

_**–Lo sé –**exclamó mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio e hizo salir delgadas líneas negras desde su espalda, haciendo que se que se apoyaran en el cuerpo del rey, mostrándose más derrotado que sorprendido **–Tomar el infierno por la fuerza sería muy problemático.**_

_**–¿Porque haces esto? –**preguntó sin demostrar el increíble dolor por las agujas y bisturíes que lo estaban cortando y cociendo, curándole._

_**–¿Porqué la gente busca de ti? ¡Para hace un trato, por supuesto! –**Exclama mientras él ya se encontraba completamente curado. Lucifer poco a poco iba comprendiendo la situación._

_**–No puedo hacerle esto a Lilith... –**susurró casi para sí mismo, pero Alastor llegó a escucharlo. Con un risa desgarbada respondió:_

_**–¿Lilith? Yo no quiero a tu esposa –**dijo para de un momento dejar de reírse y tomar una posición demandante, como _"El Demonio de la Radio"_** –quiero a tu hija.**_

_**–... –**No respondió, más por el choque de las palabras del ciervo que por el dolor de las últimas agujas en su cuerpo._

_**–No te preocupes tanto por ella, la he visto –**habló con seriedad **–he llegado a amarla desde lejos y quiero tu permiso para ser parte de su vida.–**Solicitó con un gesto de lo más parecido a la amabilidad._

_Después de unos minutos, Lucifer se levantó con malestar, físico y mental._

**_–Ella no está lista._**

**_–Esperaré lo que haga falta, pero quiero tu permiso._**

_**–¿Porqué crees que aceptaría un trato como ese? –**preguntó, haciendo más tiempo para pensar en alguna alternativa, pero no encontraba ninguna, estaban a mitad del trato ya. Alastor no hizo más que reír sarcásticamente._

_**–Porque no tienes opción.–**Finalizó haciendo acopio a todo su poder regenerado._

**_–...–_**

_**–¿Cerramos esto? –**preguntó Alastor con confianza, como si fueran dos amigos en un bar, cuando en realidad estaba comprando a la princesa del infierno._

_Después de pensarlo por unos minutos que le parecían eternos al pelirrojo, Lucifer lo miró con los ojos de una serpiente._

**_–Haremos un trato doble._**

**_–...–_**

...

**–Salí de aquel lugar para no ser una esclava... –**escuchó las palabras de su esposa, de su amada Lilith, luego de llorar por horas. **–Pero nuestra hija...**

No había más que hacer, Alastor ya se la había llevado.

Educarla para el reinado no era más que una mentira, el tiempo había llegado, Lucifer tenía que pagar la cuenta.

**–Ella va a ser feliz, mi amor. –**Intentó arrullar Magne a la mujer, haciendo que ella se calmara un poco.

**–Si, el segundo trato fue activado.**

**–Si nuestra Charlotte no llega a ser feliz junto a él, me llevaré a todos los exterminadores a donde sea que se encuentre...**

**–Y lo mataremos.**

**...**

* * *

|Historia terminada|

Es el primer O-S que escribo para el fandom, de verdad que no encontraba como comenzar y terminar, pero de alguna forma lo logre jajaja

Amo a esta pareja, pero no puedo ampliarme tanto en ellos, siento que voy a perder sus personalidades, así que les puse esto, un poco romántico y un poco tóxico.

Deja tu review si te gusto, me apoyas a escribir más de ellos.

Espero que te haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo.

Bais-


End file.
